


На небесах есть приют для нас

by nomuad



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Саске был тем, кого с самого детства учили защищать.





	На небесах есть приют для нас

## Глава 1

      Жизнь хрупка, как веточка. Ее не сломит ни кан* снега, ни северный ветер, гудящий и стонущий, но стоит человеческой руке ухватиться покрепче, как она треснет пополам; человек не заметит, что оставил еще зеленоватые бутоны не раскрывшимися, не заметит он и обломка под ногами. Есть ветви покрепче, на которые можно повесить качели в саду. Есть тоненькие-тоненькие, спрятавшиеся среди других, более крепких.  
      Юноша, облаченный в нежных оттенков шелка, поднял голову вверх — сквозь густую, по-весеннему сочную, крону, пробивались еще холодные солнечные лучи. Оттолкнулся ногами от земли, вдохнув свежесть апрельского утра, и заскользил по воздуху, как лепесток сакуры. Ему не нужно открывать глаз и оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что по ту сторону не цветущей еще вишни, на толстом суке есть еще один человек. Такой человек, который умеет теряться в шумной городской толпе, взбираться на крышу дома и ступать осторожно — бесшумно, но быстро. Тень. Он будет следовать за Итачи, как тень.  
      Дышать стало тяжелее — сладость воздуха иллюзорно отдавала сладостью гнили, а свежий бриз, спешащий к близлежащему озеру через сады клана Учиха, морозил кожу.  
      Он не успел подняться с качели и сделать шаг, а его Тень уже опустилась на тронутую росой траву и выпрямилась, готовясь сопровождать.  
      Итачи не понимает себя — почему ему тошно знать, что он никогда не останется один? Его жизнь по-настоящему хрупка и тем ценна. Это нормально — знать, что ты в безопасности. Итачи хочется обхватить плечи руками и попытаться согреться, растирая их, но он держит стать и неторопливо идет в свои покои.

***

      Он спит крепко. Его бесцветные сновидения не тревожат ни тяжелые шаги господина Фугаку, ни шорох седзи*, открываемых, чтобы при пробуждении прохлада помогла ему взбодриться. А как порой хотелось сквозь сон услышать птичью трель и, поднявшись с футона*, распахнуть седзи самому, чтобы весна захлестнула его с головой — от садов, стоящих в цвете, от снегирей, свивших гнезда в его кленах… и до вторящей птицам комабуэ*, что держат грубые пальцы воина.  
      Он спит крепко, поэтому Саске позволяет себе несколько утренних минут откровенности. Он не  _должен_  позволять себе расслабиться — в любой момент жизнь господина может оказаться под угрозой, и его задача — постоянно быть начеку. Он не сможет себе простить, если его подведет жажда быть живым, появляющаяся в минуту рассвета, всякий раз, когда легкие распирает и колет изнутри. Но сделанная им самим комабуэ — чуть отдающая фальшью, неровная и слишком близкая сердцу — единственное, с чем Саске не готов расстаться.  
      Далекие месяцы назад Итачи слег с простудой в необычно снежную зиму. Однажды утром он проснулся прямо перед рассветом от тоскливой мелодии, манящей своей несовершенностью.  
      Саске сразу услышал, что господин встал, но спрятать позорящую честь флейту не смог, оцепенев. Его сковал страх наказания за проступок, но больше он боялся увидеть в глазах господина презрение. И он что-то увидел там, в темном взоре, что не смог распознать. Итачи восхитился, Саске испытал страх. Они не поняли чувств друг друга, стоя лицом к лицу, казалось, целую вечность. Итачи часто хотел приказать сыграть для него, но всякий раз, когда приоткрывал рот, Саске будто предугадывал и смотрел так отчаянно и стыдливо, что слова не срывались с губ.  
      Но время идёт и сейчас приходит пора, когда сон господина стоит потревожить. Это не работа для Саске, ему приказано как можно реже попадаться на глаза господину. Но что значит это мнимое чувство свободы для Итачи? Действительно ли он думает свободно, дышит свободно? Саске ни разу не видел, как господин терял самообладание и позволял себе хотя бы маленькую вольность, даже оставшись наедине лишь с воином, охраняющим его покой за дверью.  
      Сегодня особенный день, и он будет сопровождать господина на торжество, на бракосочетание наследницы клана Хьюга и главы клана Абурамэ. И время — Саске взглянул на солнце — собираться в путь, но слуг, пробуждающих господина, еще не было. От сэйдза* начало сводить бедра, и терпение — а, к его греху, даже учитель признавал, что оно было его «слабым местом» — подходило к концу и пришлось встать.  
      Пробуждать господина — неслыханная наглость, но если через полчаса они не выдвинутся в путь, то прибудут с опозданием.  
      — Просыпайтесь, господин Итачи, — впервые за последние недели он обратился к господину.  
      Тот уже не спал, пребывая в состоянии полудремы, поэтому услышал бесцветный, низкий голос.  
      Итачи не заметил, как Саске подошел, но видел очертания его тени, проступающие на белом полотне ширмы. Закрыв глаза, он подумал о том, что голос совсем не подходит Саске, прекрасному лицом и телом воину. Слишком простым кажется этот голос, такой услышишь и не запомнишь. Посещать поместье клана Абурамэ этим днем не хотелось совсем, как и облачаться в праздничные одежды. «Весна совсем не время для брака», — думал Итачи, надевая хаори* с вышитом гербом Учиха на спине. Весна — пора прелюдий и поцелуев, сокрытых опадающими листьями горных вишен. Но никому, на чьей спине еще вышит герб одного из четырех великих кланов страны Огня, не суждено отдать весну поцелуям; расчет во благо семьи когда-то настигнет и его, и как бы Итачи ни хотелось — он выполнит устав, потому что всем, что у него есть, он обязан клану.  
      Служанка помогала заплести его волосы и закрепить их заколками, она восхищенно наблюдала за ним, и лицо её покраснело; он не обращал внимания на несдержанные вздохи и шепот «как красиво, господин!», он размышлял о том, будет ли на самой церемонии Саске или ему приказано охранять снаружи? Саске предпочел традиционную темную одежду, ничем не привлекающую взгляд. Но Итачи знал, что где-то в складках кимоно* самурай обязательно прячет кунай* или ядовитые дротики, а стоит Саске повернуться боком, как вакидзаси* и катану* станет проще различить и повеет опасностью: самурай холоден так же, как холодна сталь его оружия.  
      Поездка не заладилась с самого начала.  
      Во-первых, рядом не было Саске. Итачи обычно всегда предполагал или знал, где тот находится, но сейчас он ехал один, и это странно, у него не получилось расслабиться и наслаждаться видами горных вершин, стеной прикрывающих страну Огня. Великая страна, шагающая далеко впереди других, порождающая лучших воинов и военачальников, стратегов и ученых, прекрасных женщин и сильных мужчин. Страна, которой он никогда не будет править. Итачи растили, как сына императора — не меньше, но большее, на что он мог рассчитывать — место в совете, которое ему не хочется занимать. В отличие от клана Хьюга, в клане Учиха нет деления на главную и побочные ветви, так что взять главенство в свои руки может любой достойный.  
      Итачи гордится своей историей и значимостью имени Учиха, но он никогда не сумеет искренне заботиться о людях и быть всегда на виду, несмотря на то, что у него получается держать марку.  
      Он никогда не сказал бы этого господину Фугаку, даже матери — втайне, и, тем более, Саске, который считается его тенью, но подотчетен главе клана. Итачи живет так, как ему велят. Следит за собой, внимает учительскому совету, занимается каллиграфией и стрельбой из лука, от которой сильно болят пальцы, а на груди от треснувшей тетивы шрам. Ему не плевать на слова отца, и он живет мыслью «все для клана». Но иногда, замечая Саске, Итачи задается вопросом: стоит ли оно того? Они ведь с Саске из разных миров, к ним относятся так по-разному — слуга-воин и благородный наследник клана, тень и солнце, но они оба из плоти и крови, они оба видят мир одинаково, они оба зовут отца «господин Фугаку».  
      Саске. Его брат.  
      А во-вторых, его укачивает. Мерное цоканье копыт перемешивается с глухим стуков камушков, попадающих под колеса, звенят украшения в его волосах. Он заставляет себя сосредоточиться на этих звуках, прикрывает глаза. Воображение рисует причудливую картину: с неба на землю соскальзывает солнечный диск и горит, горит земля и пляшут вокруг прекрасные кабуки свой ритуальный танец, одна из них машет ослепляюще-белым веером, словно тушит солнечный пожар, и смотрит на него такими же темными, как у него самого, глазами…  
      — Господин Итачи, мы приехали, — ему послышалось, это не голос Саске.  
      Рвано вздохнув, Итачи привел свое лицо в покой, расслабив столкнувшиеся на переносице брови, разжав покрасневшие губы — он должен показать себя почетным гостем и присмотреться к женщинам из высшего общества.  
      Все эти поездки, на которых Итачи не желал быть, имеют одну цель. Господин Фугаку все чаще поднимал тему женитьбы в разговоре, но не настаивал, потому что понимал, ему негде найти супругу, если тот все время проводит, совершенствуя не только разум, тщательно изучая свитки, читая книги и посещая наставников, но и тело, проводя в додзе* неизменно три вечера в неделю.  
      Саске, стоило Итачи выйти, появился бесшумно и встал позади господина.  
      Еще один неинтересный для Итачи день скоро должен закончиться.

***

      В их клане так принято. Только один наследник из одной семьи сможет претендовать на роль главы клана. И почетную роль получает первенец. Почему именно Саске растили не как младшего, но любимого сына, а, едва тот научился различать лево и право, толкнули на путь самурая? Лишь тот, кого с малых лет обучали защищать, станет самым преданным защитником.  
      С именем Итачи на устах Саске просыпался и засыпал. Ради его хрупкой красоты пытался стать сильнее, усердно тренируясь, стараясь стать достойным. Саске с самого начала знал, кто его отец и кто мать, и для него важны были слова господина Фугаку: «старайся больше, иначе разочаруешь своего брата», которые позже переросли в: «ты — лучшая тень для своего господина».  
      Саске не жаловался. Он действительно рад, что удостоен чести жить бок о бок с восхитительным человеком, чей голос, даже лишенный эмоций, обладал особым магнетизмом, а длинные волосы блестели ярче шелка. Саске не раз ловил себя на мысли, что коснуться этих волос — лучшее, что могло бы с ним случиться.  
      Его господин состоял из лучшего, что есть в природе. Зубы господина как рис, подаваемый ко столу императора, кожа как самого высшего качества пергамент, достойный быть запятнанным лишь рукой императора, глаза темнее черных камней агата из набора го, подаренного императором господину Фугаку.  
      По мнению Саске, господин достоин всего самого лучшего. Будь его господин госпожой, быть ему императрицей.  
      Важно кивнув своим мыслям, Саске оглянулся еще раз. Церемония шла подозрительно плавно. Но за все время, что он скрывается на крыше главного дома клана Абурамэ, ни одной тени, ни одного постороннего звука не обнаружено. Большеглазая серая белка прошлась прямиком по его коленям, не желая обходить самурая, прячущегося в засаде; Саске вздохнул, ну что за наглость? Он разглядел дупло в дереве, в кроне которого скрылась белка, совершенно не смущенная соседством с человеком.  
      Судя по возгласам, до завершения церемонии осталось совсем немного.  
Его господин не привык к людным сборищам, и нежелание покидать родное поместье Саске отчетливо увидел на родном, знакомом до последней ресницы лице. Им придется остаться на ночь и завтра пополудни, если не начнется дождь, они уже будут в поместье Учиха.

***

      Итачи неожиданно для себя понял, что уже не спит. Непривычно то, что в этот раз он проснулся сам и довольно рано. Он прислушался: словно соревнуясь друг с другом, капли проливного дождя разбивались о крышу так озлобленно, что казалось — небеса гневаются. Наверняка, привыкший к пребыванию снаружи Саске, сейчас похож на мокрого, нахохлившегося воробья.  
      Итачи выглянул: так и есть, его верный воин промок до нитки даже сидя на полу под крышей. На лице его безмятежность, но нос предательски покраснел, а пар изо рта морозил Итачи самим своим видом.  
      — Зайдешь? — попросил он, обращая на себя внимание. Саске разрешил себе обернуться и самую малость удивиться — неслыханно, чтобы господин сочувствовал слуге. Пусть одной плоти, но кругам они принадлежали разным, и… Саске решил не думать, он действительно замерз.  
      — Если вам так угодно, господин Итачи, — склонив голову, ответил Саске.  
      — Не могу наслаждаться утром, слыша, как мой подчиненный стучит зубами.  
      Они недоуменно уставились друг на друга и… выдавили смешки. Сюрреалистичное утро, которое, может, творится только в голове у сбредившего от ледяной воды самурая? Развеял сомнения традиционно поданный в глиняных чашах горячий чай. От лица господина служанка извинилась за то, что не может провести чайную церемонию из-за большого количества гостей в поместье.  
      Церемония наладила бы отношения между современным поколением четырех великих семей, но Итачи хотелось вот так вот сидеть, слушать шум ливня, с новой секундой все отчаянней орошающего землю, и вкушать превосходного качества чай.   
      Еще больше хотелось поскорее оказаться в родных стенах, несмотря на то, что кроме этих самых стен и не поменялось бы ничего.  
      Итачи проснулся слишком рано, и его служанка все еще не обеспокоилась пробуждением господина. Но второй раз просыпаться не от ее назойливого, свистящего голоса, Итачи даже понравилось.  
      — Поможешь мне переодеться? — спросил он, непринужденно склонив голову.  
      Ладони, обхватывающие коричневую чашу, застыли в воздухе, не донося ношу до покрасневших от жара губ.  
      — К-как скажете, господин… — Саске прошептал тихо и слишком неуверенно. Итачи это не понравилось. Неужели Саске отвратительна мысль помочь ему? Или он боится?  
      Торопливо, резким движением — совсем не как опытный воин и Учиха, — Саске оставляет чашу в сторону. Он смотрит вниз, избегая взора своего господина. В голове слишком много разного, четко различимо лишь «помоги мне переодеться». Неверующе смотря на свои руки, которыми ему приказано касаться идеального тела, Саске поднимается и его ноги едва не подгибаются.  
      — Я жду, — требовательно говорит Итачи.  
      И Саске подчиняется.

***

      Помятая беспокойным сном белая юката* из хлопка слишком яркая, или ему показалось? Но глаза сами собой сощуриваются, лишь бы не ослепнуть не от кипенно-белого цвета, а от почти прозрачной бледности кожи. Кадык на тонкой шее едва заметно движется, отвлекая внимание от впадины меж ключицами.  
      Чтобы развязать оби* ему приходится подойти слишком близко и слегка склониться — дыхание Саске щекотало шею Итачи, и по ней словно ударил ток, она покрылась мурашками, но Итачи не догадался, чем это вызвано. Саске же, неловко, со стороны будто приобняв, обхватывает руками тело господина, чтобы дотянуться до слабого узелка. Разматывать пояс, каждый раз задевая своими предплечьями предплечья господина, как пытка — так страшно Саске не было даже перед последним экзаменом, самым суровым из тех, что провел для него учитель.  
Длинный, развязанный оби Саске аккуратно складывает, кладет на край распахнутого сундука, который вчера он сам же и нес в комнату, дивясь тяжести вещей.  
      Осторожно кладя руку на грудь, Саске ведет ею под запах юкаты, оголяя ровную грудь без странной впадины посередине, которая была у него самого. Грубые, мозолистые пальцы самурая ласковы, страшатся поцарапать тонкое полотно кожи. А она теплая, хотя кажется ледяной. Саске шумно вздыхает, оставляя Итачи разгадывать этот вздох, и ведет ладонью к плечу. Юката сама спадает на пол, и о ней тут же забывают и Саске, и Итачи. У последнего на левом плече обнаруживается россыпь трех родинок, таких же, как и на плече Саске.  
      Из сундука Саске достал темно-синее кимоно из шелка, прижал его к груди, и пришлось искать еще и нагадзюбан*. Отложив кимоно, Саске одной рукой придержал нижнюю рубаху, а другой, чуть обойдя господина, собрал его мягкие — Ками-сама, какие же они мягкие! — волосы и отвел их за плечо.  
      — Протяните руку, господин, — севшим, совсем не чарующим, как у господина, голосом, Саске окликнул того, задумчиво разглядывающего икебану из желтых мелких цветков на стене. Когда нагадзюбан скрыл крепкое, но тонкое тело господина, пришла пора хакама.  
      Опускаясь на колени, Саске почувствовал, как колет в груди. Шумный стук сердца колотил по вискам, напади на них сейчас пятилетние ниндзя, Саске не увернулся бы ни от одного куная.  
      — Ноги, господин, — просил он, но, как назло, Итачи приподнимал ноги одну за другой слишком медленно, и пальцы Саске начали мелко дрожать. Случись это в другой ситуации, он обратился бы к учителю, тремор для воина — приговор. Но Саске не заметил. Он разглядывает выступающие молочные косточки на щиколотках, тонкие синие вены на ступнях и торопится натянуть таби*, чтобы скрыть бесстыдно оголенные изящные пальчики.  
      Кимоно с красно-белым гербом на темно-синем фоне подходило господину настолько, что Саске уже и закрыв глаза не сможет представить его в чем-то ином. И, чтобы надеть его, Саске вновь пришлось дотронуться бесконечно нежных волос, блестящих, как свежие чернила. Последний штрих — завязывание другого, официального, дорогого оби.  
      Шероховатыми подушечками пальцев Саске уже намеренно касается руки господина. И падает ниц, низко склонив голову и прижимая лоб к полу.  
      Изумленный Итачи не думает спрашивать значение столь учтивого жеста, и, пока Саске не видит, подносит запястье к губам.

  


  


* * *

##   


*кан — мера веса, равная почти четырем килограммам.   
*седзи — в традиционной японской архитектуре это дверь, окно или разделяющая внутреннее пространство жилища перегородка, состоящая из прозрачной или полупрозрачной бумаги, крепящейся к деревянной раме.  
*футон — традиционная японская постельная принадлежность в виде толстого хлопчатобумажного матраца.  
*комабуэ — поперечная флейта с шестью отверстиями для пальцев. Изготавливается из бамбука.   
*сэйдза — поза сидения на коленях.  
*хаори —японский жакет прямого покроя без пуговиц, надеваемый поверх кимоно или с хакама.  
*кимоно — традиционная одежда в Японии, в самурайской "сборке" плечевой халат.  
*кунай — метательный кинжал.  
*вакидзаси — короткий самурайский меч, от 55 до 85 см в длину. Его носят на поясе вместе с *катаной — длинным самурайским мечом, 85-105 см в длину.  
*кабуки — один из видов традиционного театра Японии. Представляет собой синтез пения, музыки, танца и драмы. Исполнители кабуки используют сложный грим и костюмы с большой символической нагрузкой.  
*додзе — место, где проходят тренировки, соревнования и аттестации в японских боевых искусствах.  
*оби — пояс для кимоно.  
*нагадзюбан — нижняя рубаха, похожая на кимоно, носящаяся чтобы верхнее шёлковое кимоно, тяжёлое в чистке, не касалось кожи. Из-под кимоно выглядывает лишь край ворота нагадзюбана.  
*хакама — юбка или шаровары, сделанные из разделённых или сшитых очень широких штанин.  
*таби — низкие носки с отделённым большим пальцем.

## Глава 2

      Небеса сотряслись и плотные черные облака разверзлись, обнажая блеклое полотно. Ливень прекратился и слегка посветлело, восвояси убрались гневные тучи.  
      Итачи нравился этот невозможный аромат, от чистоты которого кружилась голова и тяжелело в ногах. Он сидел на дзабутоне*, скрестив ноги и сложив руки в рукава. На террасе все еще слишком прохладно и воздух по-прежнему влажный и едва ли не осязаемый; рукой его не схватишь, он опутывает кожу и овевает ее свежестью.  
      Полудень после дождя прекрасен был бы, если бы не тянущаяся, зыбкая атмосфера, царящая в поместье с самого раннего утра. Она вторила состоянию погоды за стенами, гнетясь под натиском поднявшегося ветра и плачущих небес.  
      Итачи, не покидающий террасы, что примыкала к выделенной ему комнате, наблюдал за бельчонком, спешащим по размытой каменной насыпи куда-то в гущу деревьев, кольцом окружающих невысокий чайный домик — отсюда можно разглядеть только темно-синюю черепицу крыши.  
      От него не отстают ни на шаг, Итачи и не торопится — он медленно бредет, внимательно вглядываясь в гоняющиеся друг за другом листки, которые содрал ветер. Прослеживает круги на водной глади небольшого, аккуратного пруда, в котором хаотично вырисовывали узоры вишневые цветы — здесь, южнее, сакура набрала цвет быстрее, — и, пока слугам не приказали вычистить сад после буйной игры природы, Итачи хотелось бы ходить вот так, поддаваясь незримым человеку силам.  
      К обеду слуга соизволила явиться, чтобы собрать его волосы золотыми заколками со звенящими бубенцами и голубыми лентами, и Итачи, выслушивая ее извинения, понял, что не злится, как обычно бывало, когда нарушался распорядок дня. Неоспоримо Итачи требовал и от себя, и от окружающих, точного выполнения задач. Ему и не мечталось, что его реальность зазвенит осколками бубенцов и рассыплется розовыми лепестками вишни под ногами, а он будет так незыблемо спокоен от того, что правила рухнули.  
      У чайного домика никого не наблюдалось, хотя Итачи почему-то уверен был — в такой день кто-нибудь да задумает прийти к душевному равновесию здесь, в маленьком мире, отсеченном от интриг, чувств и сожалений.  
      Домик небольшой, туда едва поместятся четыре человека, но когда Итачи забрался туда один, изнутри тясицу* казался огромным — светлые стены, если поднять голову вверх, вытягивались как громады.  
      — Саске, — говорит Итачи, любой другой не услышал бы зова, затерянного в расстоянии и гуле ветра, а Саске закрывает за собой седзи и садится в сэйдза, ожидая указаний.  
      Но Итачи лишь молчит, расхаживая вплотную к стенам и изучая чашу в руках из дорогого, изысканного фарфорового набора с гербом клана Абурамэ на дне.  
      За бумажной преградой сыро и по-весеннему серо, а тут пахнет старым деревом и пылью, сухими травами и дымом. Благовонно душе, и даже твердая линия плеч Саске теряет остроту, расслабляясь. Если бы у него был выбор — не встречающийся в реальности — провести неделю здесь или день на церемонии бракосочетания Абурамэ и Хьюга, он выбрал бы первое.  
      До сих пор маска безразличия, натянутая на растерянное лицо бледнолобой Хинаты — Итачи почему-то помнил ее имя — мелькала перед глазами. Эти украшенные лицо и тело соблюдали каждое из правил, ни в чем Итачи не заподозрил нежелание совсем еще маленькой Хинаты — она ведь еще младше Саске — идти в ту комнату, где ждал ее Абурамэ. Слуги, перешедшие за хозяйкой в чужой дом, в одинаковых серых кимоно слонялись по поместью призраками. Они тоже люди, но рождены, чтобы переходить из рук в руки, если того потребуют правила.  
      У них нет выбора. Украдкой Итачи обернулся. Саске по-прежнему покорно сидел, чуть склонив голову и рваная челка скрывала выражение его глаз, Итачи счел, что ему подошла бы цветущая, невесомая улыбка. Итачи ведь совсем не знал того, в ком течет его собственная кровь, но иногда он делал предположения. Например, когда Итачи посчастливилось достать необремененную смыслом развлекательную литературу, наполненную дерзкой романтичностью, на место главного героя в ней превосходно ложился Саске. Было легко представить его, сбегающего из дома в ночь в косодэ* и фундоши*, спешащего навстречу азарту и сумасшествию.  
      Тот Саске, который представал перед Итачи, проявляет человечность чаще, чем положено самураю его порядка, и только так понимается, что Саске не тень.  
      Саске умеет из-за чего-то краснеть, почему-то отводить взгляд и хмуриться, изламывая аккуратные темные брови. Итачи скорее даже сознательно иногда выбивал из Саске такое человечное, такое очаровательное.  
      — Как думаешь, — вспоминает вдруг доложение Итачи, — нам стоит отправится в ночь, чтобы прибыть домой к утру, или переждем здесь еще?  
      — Отправляясь в ночь, вы толкаете себя на бессонную, тревожную дорогу, — Саске отвечает, чуть замявшись, — однако, мой господин, смею предположить, что у нас схожее желание — вернуться домой, — и тут же поклон, словно в наказание за дерзость.  
      Итачи приподнимает уголок губ.  
      — Прикажи снарядить экипаж. А пока я хочу немного побыть один.  
      Саске вновь кланяется и почти бесшумно уходит. Итачи знает, что далеко Саске не уйдет — позовет кого-то из слуг, передаст указания и спрячется в кленах. Быть может, даже будет стоять и корить себя за то, что слишком назойлив и расстроил господина.  
      Однако приходится признать за собой ошибку в рассуждениях. Саске превыше своей чести поставил чувства господина и оставил его в одиночестве, потому что, выйдя из чайного домика, Итачи трижды повторил имя, но своего воина не дождался.  
      Саске же с щемящей тоской в груди игнорировал гармоничный голос господина, полагая, что он все сделал верно.

***

      Дорога предстояла дальняя.  
      — Из-за размытой дороги мы потратим больше времени, — прокомментировал Саске. Асигару*, присутствующие здесь чисто символически, кивнули.  
      Все это напоминало фарс. Да, Учиху Итачи прочили главой клана. Но столь важное торжество из всего клана посетил только он, не достигший еще необходимых высот. Саске же вообще о поездке не знал, хотя и подозревал — слуги особенно любят потрепаться прямо перед покоями господ.  
      Приказа он и не ожидал, ведь вся его жизнь заключается в следовании за своим господином куда бы то ни было. И, до самого отправления, у Саске не имелось предположений, сколько человек выделят на сопровождение.  
      Дальняя дорога… Единственным, кто сумел бы защитить господина, случись непредвиденная ситуация, был Саске. Новички, не владеющие достаточными навыками, чтобы сражаться с ним на равных, в настоящем бою станут обузой. Саске понимает, что никто не посмеет напасть на экипаж по тому пути, что он выбрал… Не решил ли учитель или господин Фугаку проверить способности Саске? Это было бы так… предсказуемо и в духе Учиха.  
      Господин Итачи уже занял свое место, но, когда слуга уже собралась закрывать дверь, он остановил ее и отдал распоряжение, чтобы Саске сел рядом с ним.  
      Экипаж состоял из двух повозок — господской и для слуг. Асигару сопровождали его по бокам и позади, Саске шел во главе. Он растерялся честно, не скрывая приподнятых бровей и закушенной губы.  
      — Вам придется подождать, пока я отдам приказ Хагане занять мое место, — оборвал не прозвучавший, несомненно, грубый вопрос. Итачи слегка разозлился. На себя — ему стоило обдумать это прежде. Рациональность решений — то, что Итачи не считал своей слабой стороной. Теперь же он задерживает отправление и чувствует себя нелепо перед Абурамэ и своими подчиненными.  
      Саске погладил по крупу своего чернильного жеребца и окинул себя взглядом. Он в экипировке наездника. Господину будет некомфортно, он займет слишком много места в повозке. Но Итачи достает веер с узором из цветущих слив и нетерпеливо начинает обмахиваться. Саске, чертыхнувшись, поспешил к господину.  
      Места действительно не так много, Саске снимает шлем, Итачи жестом просит снять и черный мэмпо*, вытянутый в форму вороньего клюва.  
      Не по уставу.  
       _Никогда не знаешь, какой поворот станет последним. Никогда не снимай доспех, когда ждешь бой._  
      Слова учителя всегда мудры и правдивы.  
      Но не по уставу также пресекать действия, желанные господином.  
      — Что-то не так? — интересуется Итачи, видя на лице Саске муку — тот побледнел, оголил зубы над тонкой губой и ртом втянул воздух со свистом.  
«Держи себя в руках, раб», — бьет себя по голове в своем сознании Саске; его терзания неясны Итачи. Он не решает, засмеяться ему или разозлиться, поэтому прижимает веер к лицу и отворачивается к небольшому окошку. Ответа он дожидается, когда они пересекают мост.  
      — Я не знаю, как должен поступить. Вы противоречивы, господин, — чтобы успокоиться, Саске поглаживал лежащий на коленях в ножнах меч. Такое средство передвижения не предполагало, что в нем поедет самурай при своем обмундировании и оружии.  
      — Расскажи.  
      Зеленая река извивается, будто издеваясь над человеческими попытками проложить себе путь вперед, и возвращается; второй мост через нее Саске молчит, пытаясь сформулировать слова так, чтобы господин не оскорбился и не счел Саске идиотом.  
      — В нынешней ситуации, когда бой может завязаться в любую минуту, мой долг — защищать вас. По вашей воле я покинул позицию, из которой удобнее всего защищаться, и снял доспех, что непозволительно. Ваше слово — закон, но благоразумно ли…  
      Итачи все-таки рассмеялся. Звонким смехом. Саске не поэт, но колокольчики-цветы звенели на ветру так же - такого звука не слышно, он не для смертных, нескладных умом воинов, не смыслящих в красоте. Итачи рассмеялся беззвучно, а Саске слышал и смотрел на господина - на его сомкнутые веки, сцепленные длинные ресницы, тени которых под солнцем растекаются по побеленным щекам, не видел его губ, но... Содрогание плеч и собравшиеся у уголков глаз морщинки выдавали смеющиеся губы за бумажным веером.   
      В последнее время Саске и думал о господине больше, и был подле него больше — нечасто Итачи позволял себе смех. Почти никогда.  
      Саске с тех пор, как сумел поднять настоящий меч, не терял господина из поля зрения или ощущения. С тех пор, когда все сюрикэны стали достигать цели, Саске проводил у покоев господина каждую ночь. С момента, когда учитель признал его равным, прошло много лет. Или ему так кажется?  
      — Мне нравится твое присутствие, — Итачи сложил руки на коленях. О чем-то погрустил, а потом его улыбка вновь засияла, — становится спокойнее.  
      Высшей похвалы не существует. В носу защипало. Саске опустил голову, скрываясь за ниспадающими волосами. А Итачи с любовной нежностью подумал: «он еще такой ребенок». Ему хотелось коснуться полуночных прядей — они, как клочки черно-синего неба, освещенные луной и порванные черными облаками. Итачи не стал, видно, что Саске не готов к прикосновениям. Его робость забавляла — он смущался касаться господина, тогда как руки его давно в крови.  
      Сочная зелень пейзажа сменилась светлыми домиками и серой брусчаткой.  
      — Справедливо ли, что я так изнуряю тебя? — Итачи насмешлив и серьезен одновременно. Личность Саске — сплетенный узел, каждая нить в котором это то, что влияло на него всю жизнь. Чужие слова и собственные мысли, врожденные способности и отточенное мастерство, любовь к утренним трелям птиц и раздражающее пение профессиональных актрис. Итачи необходимо перекроить это в изящное полотно.  
      — В мире нет справедливости, — уходит от ответа Саске, так и не показав, что испытывает — кроме того, что явственно читалось на его лице.  
      В мире нет справедливости. Поэтому никто не жалуется: даже нищие, чьи тела изувечены прутьями и раскаленным железом, молча тянут руки, сидя на сырой дороге в дырявых обносках. Исподлобья они липко прощупывают их, не надеясь на монету.  
      — Что мешает им пойти работать? — пожимает плечами Итачи, такой обыденный жест для Саске «слишком» все — слишком откровенный, слишком человеческий, слишком повседневный. Но Саске не имел в виду попрошаек, чьи возможности жизнь свободно превосходили их с господином. Саске смотрел в абсолют — целиком и полностью охватывал то, о чем говорил. Мир.  
      — Они не пригодны даже работать на полях, не то что заниматься более тонким или тяжелым трудом, — хмурые брови Итачи хочется разгладить сложенным веером и он, не задумываясь, исполняет. Саске рефлекторно отстраняется, но, когда уже понимает, что происходит, расслабляется.  
      Итачи не положено часто выходить в город, господин Фугаку считает, что он сеет семена раздора, которые гниют и разлагают высокородных, а простаков попросту цепляет клеткой. Везде есть хорошие и плохие стороны, считает Итачи, и в городе он видел и смеющихся детишек, со свежими булочками в руках бегающих по рыночным рядам, и скрюченные болью, изломанные тела, зажатые тесными переулками. Когда просящие милостыню смотрели на Итачи, взгляды их излучали всегда разные эмоции, не все из них ему подвластны, как и неподвластно еще понимание того, что не все делится на хорошее и плохое.  
      Приходится говорить с Саске лицом к лицу, пока уродливые, тлеющие люди, не поселились в его голове. И Саске, тем временем, продолжает:  
      — Каждый живет так, как этого достоин. Слабые цепляются за сильных, не понимают того, что успех напрямую зависит от того, сколько они жалуются.  
      Итачи удовлетворен ответом.  
      — Не припомню, чтобы я жаловался… — внимание его теперь обращено на ярмарку, продолжившуюся, видимо, сразу после ливня.  
      — А как вы трактуете «успех», господин? — теперь и Саске позволил себе улыбку. — Для чего придуманы буквы? Чтобы вмещать в себя смысл слов, которые мы хотим произносить. Природа человека такова, ну, давать смысл всему. Поэтому у человека в распоряжении так много слов, как ему угодно. Так как же?  
      — Как?.. — во рту пересохло, Итачи поправил ворот.  
      — Как вы объясните, что для вас успех, господин?  
      — Пожалуй, в «успех» я вложу «свободу» и «счастье», — Итачи выводит в воздухе иероглифы, но они не сплетаются в единое целое. — И данго, — добавляет он.  
      — Вы считаете, что?..  
      — Не говори господину Фугаку, — качает головой Итачи.  
      — Что именно вы хотите от него скрыть?  
      Пейзаж сменился вновь. Они ступили на горную тропу, огибающую страну Огня, и скорость их замедлилась, стало едва заметно потряхивать, но Итачи увлекся беседой, позволив себе даже не заметить опускающееся за горы солнце. Саске считал, что господину нравится закат.  
      — То, что я не считаю себя свободным и счастливым. Мое положение обязывает меня многому, чего я не желаю, — Итачи разглядывал ладонь, почему-то желая, чтобы ее сомкнули в объятиях чужие руки. — У меня есть право приказать тебе умереть. Я могу купить любую женщину. Могу… возвести дворец в анклаве в стране Ветра. Но то ли это, чего я действительно хочу? Как понять, Саске… Чего я стою?  
      — Ваши мысли принадлежать только вам и мне, — Саске почему-то чувствует, что должен сделать, — господин, вы разве не знали? — берет он хрупкое запястье, скрывающее в господине искусного лучника.  
      Итачи словно расцветает, когда живое дыхание опаляет кожу, а шероховатые губы прижимаются к ней, лишь прижимаются, не боле! Но Итачи задыхается, вопрошая лишь:  
      — Знал что?  
      — Что с самого рождения я принадлежу лишь вам.

***

      Утро едва успело взять верх над туманной ночью, а им осталось совсем немного, они уже во владениях клана, каждую травинку Саске знает наизусть.  
      Это предчувствие… Как будто он проиграл. Саске раздражен и крепит ножны катаны к поясу, поднимаясь. На основном посту нет стражи, а эти ублюдки постоянно гомонили, заглушая естественный звук, теперь шелест вековых древ Саске различал отчетливо — немного чересчур — и трели в весенней, едва обнажившейся листве, навевали тревогу.  
      Саске достает вакидзаси, щелчок вынимаемого меча заставил Итачи вздрогнуть и резко обернуться. Сердце глухо упало вниз с криком хищной птицы, сорвавшейся ввысь. Господин не знает, что ему делать, Саске вздыхает и спрыгивает на землю, осторожно касаясь ее ступнями.  
      — Эй, вы, — Саске поднял правую руку с двумя выпрямленными пальцами, — будьте рядом с господином Итачи. Я осмотрю ворота.  
Подчиненные спустились с лошадей, а тот, что ехал в повозке со слугой, не медля, подошел к господину, поклонился Саске и протянул руку к мечу.  
      Достав из-за нагрудной пластины боевой веер из металлических пластин, Саске подносит его Итачи:  
      — Прижимайте тэссен* к груди, от умелой стрелы не закроют асигару, — он недобро окинул сопровождение — все, как один, в защитных стойках.  
      Еще в повозке Саске переобулся в варадзи для удобства — сейчас их шорох о каменную насыпь отрезвлял. Саске перебрался через стену с помощью деревца, на котором обычно любил восседать, чтобы смотреть с высоты на поместье.  
      Он не заметил людей.  
      Открыв ворота, Саске дал знак следовать за ним. И почувствовал облегчение, когда различил шаги господина — тот ступил гэта на дощатый порог, а после на каменные плиты. Итачи прижал веер к сердцу, что стучало быстрее обычного и задыхалось в собственном звоне.  
      Для Саске все катится к черту и сейчас, возможно, проходят последние минуты, а он еще не сказал, как ценит и глубоко уважает господина. Саске дал себе слово, что не умрет. Поэтому, когда притаившийся у одного из военных бараков враг метнул в него ядовитый кунай — слышался отдаленный аромат смерти — Саске успел отскочить; враг меток, и передние пряди рассыпаются в воздухе.  
      Итачи еще не видел его иай-дзюцу*: обнаженный меч со слегка неровным лезвием сверкнул и мягко вошел в тело насквозь между ребер. Молниеносно, как ядовитая змея и плавно, как кошка, Саске двигается. Итачи видит блеск окровавленной стали, чует распаленный азарт воина, его собственная же кровь бурлит так, что жар заливает лицо и шею, и веер — боевой железный веер — становится смертельным опахалом в тонких, но крепких руках.  
      Есть ли имена у мечей Саске? Что в его голове, когда он касается черным шелком оплетенной рукояти?  
      Итачи испытал то, чего ранее не ведал: тяжело давило на плечи, дыханье сперло и, застывши, он почувствовал холодную каплю пота, стекающую по лицу; липкий, въедающийся в саму суть, страх, как опасная, черная морская волна, поглощал его и хлестал по лицу.  
      На Саске легкие доспехи, но голова гола и уязвима — Итачи даже не думает, что сам может стать целью — стальная маска с клювом ворона осталась где-то позади. Никто не ожидал, что, подъезжая к главным воротам под своими знаменами, они уткнутся в запертые двери. И что внутри — ни души, только безымянный, затаенный противник без опознавательных знаков на форме, что бездыханно соскальзывает по лезвию вниз, в грязь. Катану Саске вытирает о хакама и скорым движением убирает в ножны.  
      Саске сдергивает маску с трупа, светловолосый мертвый ниндзя ничего ему не дал, кроме того, что, возможно, это заговор. «Белых» в стране Огня не так много — побочные ветви Акимичи, мелкие кланы, беженцы из стран, расположенных дальше на северо-запад. Наемники из чужой страны?  
      Уметь бы летать, — мечтательно втягивает в себя запах крови Саске, — взлететь бы на крыши и прочесать по воздуху все поместье.  
      В сущности, можно провернуть и забраться — расстояние между домами не слишком большое. Но вызволить зверя, желающего лишь рубить и кромсать, забывающего о предназначении меча, Саске не желает.

  
      Тропа к головному дому залита кровью.

  


  


* * *

##   


*Дзабутон — плоская подушка для сидения.  
*Тясицу — чайный домик, атрибут японской чайной церемонии.   
*Фундоши — традиционное японское мужское нижнее бельё. Обычно представляет собой длинную ленту ткани, обёрнутую вокруг талии, пропущенную между ног и заправленную или завязанную сзади.  
*Косодэ — вид кимоно, который надевается под «хакама» и вообще под традиционную одежду. Первоначально оно считалось нижним бельем и надевалось, чтобы через разрезы хакама не было видно голого тела.   
*Асигару — простые пехотинцы, обучающиеся военному ремеслу, низкого ранга.  
*Мэмпо — "боевая личина", защищающая лицо от носа до подбородка.  
*Тэссен — складной веер c внешними спицами из тяжелых пластин железа, выглядящий как обычный, неопасный веер, или железная дубинка в виде сложенного веера.  
*Иай-дзюцу — искусство внезапной атаки или контратаки с использованием японского меча (катана). В отличие от кэндо, здесь изучается не фехтование, а именно мгновенное поражение противника с изначально убранным в ножны клинком. Под «мгновенным поражением» понимается быстрое обнажение меча с последующим нанесением удара, при опасности, например, когда сидящий впереди человек, проявляет признаки агрессии, или же берётся за меч.

## Глава 3

      Все они дети императрицы.  
      После кончины Кагуи Ооцуцуки ее наследники Хамура и Хагоромо делили трон на равных.  
      У Хамуры родился один сын, и отрекся он от престола ради проповедования единства с природой. Его внуки объединили семьи и взяли себе благородное имя Хьюга.  
      У Хагоромо же родились два наследника. Старшего — Индру — оклеветал и изгнал младший брат Асура, посеяв в молодой стране Огня многолетнюю смуту.  
      Правил Асура долго. Не всегда справедливо и весьма жадно, отчего много людей гибли от непрекращающихся военных действий по захвату вражеских территорий; Асура вел страну к господству. Страна Огня укрепила свои позиции, все четче проступали ее границы на картах.  
      Но помнил простой люд нелегкую жизнь, отворачивался от императорской династии, потому, не стерпев гнета, клан Ооцуцуки распался на тех, кто возжелал взять власть в свои руки, и тех, кому хотелось мира. Первые объявили себя благородными Сенджу и вторым, назвавшимся Узумаки, подарили часть восточных островов страны Огня.  
      Тогда и началась история клана Учиха. Поначалу они — дети Индры Ооцуцуки — жили, затаясь в бескрайних лесах, в ту пору никому не принадлежащих. Пролито много слез, крови и пота их предками, вошедшими на престол.  
      Императорской семье пришлось признать их! Заключение мирного договора между Хьюга, Учиха и Сенджу заняло много времени, собран совет — первый совет благородных семей, — в результате которого кланы приняли решение: для благополучия страны и ее жителей следует объединить усилия. Вопреки опасениям Сенджу, Учиха не требовали вернуть законный престол. Наконец прошла эпоха смут и страна Огня явила свое процветание остальному миру.

      Основатели не мечтали о подобной судьбе своим потомкам, думает Итачи, бродя взглядом по невысоким оградкам. На столбике сидел рыжий кот и мяукал, не понимая, почему хозяин не отзывается.  
      Много веков клану Учиха, и его история не должна оборваться здесь. Итачи не верит предчувствию, давящему на грудь, вверя свое существование в руки Саске.  
      Прямо сейчас из ближайшего дома может выскочить ниндзя или одичалый ронин, которого ждет награда за их головы. Только вот двери этого дома уже распахнуты, а на пороге — старик Теяки. В детстве Итачи часто сбегал к нему за угощениями. Теяки никогда не выдавал потерявшей господина прислуге своего гостя.  
      Брюхо старика вспорото грубо, кровь заплескала все крыльцо. Умер Теяки, вслух отмечает Саске, быстро, не успев и рта закрыть — а в ушах Итачи застыл его крик. Остекленевшие глаза распахнуты широко, как если бы старик не верил в свою гибель даже глядя ей в лицо.  
      Клан вырезали, как скот.  
      Все величавые дома с алой черепицей и белыми стенами погрязли во мраке. Итачи отвратителен себе за то, что испытывает облегчение и даже какую-то благодарность, когда понимает, что никого не мучили долго.  
      Кромсали всех, кто попадется под руку; не видели различий между взрослыми и детьми, женщинами и мужчинами, благородными и слугами.  
      Саске идет впереди, Итачи тоскливо оттого, что его юный воин едва держится на ногах от нелепого отчаяния. Сам Итачи борется с собой, чтобы не оступиться, не упасть в грязь. Ведь тогда его темные шелка обагрятся, а кожу обдерет гравий. Тогда его младший брат засомневается в нем.  
      — Убитых не счесть, — Итачи не сразу отличает выцветший голос от пульсирующего тока в ушах. — Для такой массовой резни нужно очень много людей. Или же…  
      — Или же нападали изнутри, — и как бы им не хотелось этого признавать, пока ни одного воина клана Учиха они не заметили павшим. — Наши сопровождающие?..  
      — Они новички, — Саске гораздо младше их, но многим опытнее. — Такие обычно охраняют периметр. Скорее всего, их просто убрали или отправили подальше, чтобы не мешались.  
      Асигару, не слышащие их диалога, бегают от одного дома к другому и жестами что-то показывают Саске. Нет времени искать виноватых, когда запахи металла и страха тяжелят воздух. Асигару просто ищут выживших, ожидая ответа на негромкие оклики.  
      Стоит Итачи закрыть глаза, и ему кажется — он видит струны человеческих душ; струна Саске натянута до предела. Если зацепить ее пальцем, она рассечет его и лопнет, попутно, как жалящие змеи, стегая все, что рядом.  
      — Не сломайся, мой младший брат, — лишь движет губами Итачи.  
      Он проклинает себя. Брат всегда был рядом, а Итачи не терпел его за то, что тот его боготворил. Ему хотелось одиночества, спокойствия, и потому он ограждал от себя Саске бумажной перегородкой, но стоило сделать лишь шаг навстречу… Как все его желания сгорели и возродились совершенно иными.  
      Младший брат не бездушная безделушка. В нем столько сумбурности, которую не облачить в какую-то форму, она как пламя — и пока Итачи имеет лишь право любоваться порхающими языками огня и греться у кострища.

***

      Чем ближе они к головному дому, тем чаще среди мертвецов встречаются благородные самураи в шлемах, увенчанных фамильным гербом. Ни одного, кто выпустил бы оружие из рук. Саске гордится ими, хотя знакомых среди мертвецов у него нет и скорбеть не о ком.  
      В детстве он часто наблюдал за тренировками. Учитель Мадара уже тогда совмещал свою обязанность защищать господина Фугаку с обучением юных самураев. Поговаривали, что иногда учитель Мадара помогает тренировать и ниндзя. Саске, знающий территорию клана лучше, чем зазубрины на своем мече, так ни разу и не нашел подтверждения слухам; при этом несколько раз успев застать занятия ночных убийц.  
      Саске рад, что он — воин меча. Выбрав для младшего сына другую судьбу, господин Фугаку обрек бы его на постоянное подчинение, внедрение во внутренние дела клана и долгие миссии вдалеке от поместья.  
      Господин Итачи, такой прекрасный даже в окружении алых брызг под ногами, с железным веером без узоров в утонченных руках, слабо улыбается ему. Эта улыбка дает надежду и свет ярче, чем белая пустота утра.  
      Хрустит под ногами скорлупа; корзинка перевернута. Высушенные еще вчерашним солнцем пряности развевают сладковатый аромат. Это личная служанка госпожи Микото. Саске помнит ее темно-русые волосы, такие необычные для этих земель страны Огня.  
      Итачи ускоряет шаг, из-за высоких деревьев уже показались ворота поместья правящей семьи. Знакомый узор из цветов, объятых в пламени, вытисненный мастером еще сотню лет назад, извивается по выбеленной глади.  
      — Продолжайте искать выживших, — асигару кланяются и возвращаются в деревню. Саске поясняет: — Если бы здесь остались враги, мы бы давно были мертвы.  
      Итачи не возражает, покорно преодолевая ворота. Еще два дня назад Итачи волил опустить Саске на колени, и тот бы с радостью упал. Два дня назад Саске походил на маленького ребенка, с ним хотелось поиграть — по-взрослому дразнить — и предугадывать опущенные глаза или краску на щеках. Саске зажег Итачи, как свечу; когда же он сгорит дотла, из мягкого воска Саске сумеет изобразить, что пожелает; Итачи верит, что получится не менее прекрасным. Озорную улыбку он прикрывает веером, но брат не оборачивается. Саске огибает парадный вход и идет к саду по песком тянущейся тропе. Итачи отстает от самурая, чтобы забраться на террасу и быть чуть-чуть повыше.  
      Мимо холм, за которым в кленовой тени таится чайный домик. Скоро они будут в садах Итачи, где много вишен и качели, декоративные пруды с синими карпами — блеск их чешуи отливает серебром, — и не стриженая трава, в которой позволяется тонуть.  
      В этой части дома Итачи обитал один, где-то, вероятно, рядом была комната Саске — вряд ли тот проводил в ней много времени, больше в этом поколении главной семьи никого нет. Или их бы все равно не стало.  
      Они окунулись в прошлое, и словно нет за плечами морей из багрянца, окоченевших, как деревянные статуэтки, людей с мрачными волосами и неживыми безднами-глазами. Здесь по-прежнему шелестят резные листья в невысоких широких кронах. Утро отдает правление полудню, а птичьи голоса все не смолкают.  
      Ты заметил, Саске? Сады, наконец, начинают цвести.  
      Пыли почти нет, наверное, по отъезду слуги привели комнаты Итачи в порядок.  
      Саске отворяет фусума перед господином одни за другими, пока они не выходят в коридор. Недавно в нем стояла тишина по иной причине.  
      — Почему мы пошли по этому пути? — спрашивает Итачи, вглядываясь в темноту, скрывающую собой неизвестность. — В этой части дома обычно лишь мы с тобой.  
      — Прошу прощения, господин. Вам следовало меня обрассудить сразу. Не желаете ли взять мой клинок? Слишком опасно здесь может быть.  
      Только когда ремни вакидзаси откреплены от пояса, а протянутые ножны прямо перед ним, к Итачи возвращается способность дышать.  
      Саске дарит ему свою душу.  


  
***

      — Думаешь, их захватили в плен? — и без имен и званий ясно, о ком он.  
      — Есть шанс, что кто-то хотел использовать власть клана в своих целях, — Саске не строит догадок, но нельзя не отвечать на реплики господина.  
      Нет охраны, нет караулов во внутреннем дворе и снаружи, прислуги нет. Итачи провожает взглядом упавший поднос, осколки чайника и светло-коричневое пятно чая на светлых досках пола, они делают еще один поворот.  
      Кабинет пронзает ветер, — кожа Саске покрывается мурашками от внезапного сквозняка. Нараспашку все входы в рабочую комнату господина Фугаку, это услышал и Итачи, сосредоточившись.  
      Их воображению не нужно трудиться, представляя, какой уход из мира живых уготовлен их родителям.  
      У госпожи Микото неестественно вывернута голова, работа профессиональная, почти идеальная, так кажется даже Итачи, за мать он тоже благодарен. Ее хрупкая фигурка полулежит на столе, заколка-лилия сломана и валяется на полу.  
      Господина Фугаку заставили страдать, всадив ему кунай в шею. Он долго истекал кровью, глядя на супругу.  
Булькающий звук громкий, сначала ему нет причины. Это Саске — он, сглотнув напряжение непослушным горлом, опускается на колени перед матерью. Итачи разрешает эмоциям найти выход: дрожащими руками он цепляется за плечо своего самурая, слабые ноги не сдерживают его и он падает рядом, чтобы обхватить драгоценное тело руками.  
Саске в его объятиях будто пустой. Он куда-то смотрит, но ничего не видит. Тонкие губы что-то шепчут, Итачи не слушает, прижимает его голову к своей груди и слышит приглушенный крик:  
      — Нет! — стонет, как раненый зверь, Саске. — Мама! Отец!  
      Лязг доспехов сопровождает сдавленные рыдания, Саске озлобленно воет и зовет маму. Отвечает ему совсем не она:  
      — Я здесь, младший брат. Я рядом.

***

      Такэути нашел двух детей, запрятавшихся в бочках, в сарае за домом Изуми. Она защищала своих братьев вместе с матерью и служанкой до самого конца: на их телах остались царапины и синяки, теряющие свою ценность после смерти.  
      Итачи считал Изуми привлекательной и родство между ними почти стерлось, он предполагал, что за неимением других вариантов господин Фугаку предложит ее ему в жены. Итачи не отказался бы: она умела ладить с детьми, была превосходно воспитана, но, когда они оставались наедине после уроков каллиграфии, позволяла себе вольности. Говорила. И как уродливо пыхтит учитель, что вся красота предмета испаряется вместе с потом на его лысине. И как устает она быть сильной, и как хочет иногда сбежать куда-нибудь. Итачи не поддерживал ее разговоры — ему нечего было ей сказать. Он ни разу ей не улыбался. Но ее слов порою хватало на двоих.  
      Хагане вел за собой самурая, принадлежащего Обито Учихе, его же слуг и приемного сына. В ребенке, сложившем руки на груди, было что-то необычное. Итачи пригляделся — мальчика поседел. Эти пепельные волосы — остатки черной гущи, вплетенные в серо-белую паутину. На ребенке повязка с бурыми разводами, закрывающая половину лица. Позже самурай пояснил:  
      — Еле успел его спасти. Прозвучали гонги на центральных башнях, я подумал, что тревога, а оказалось — призыв к действию. Господин Обито велел Какаши бежать и обнажил меч. Я уже подбегал, когда его ранили. По взгляду понял, что нужно спешить к юному господину, на него уже напал мой же товарищ… Я впервые убил того, кого считал другом.

      Саске написал императору, совету благородных домов, главе соседнего города и отправил трех асигару в путь.  
      — Мы останемся здесь, — говорит он.  
      Итачи находился позади своего брата, тоже в сейдза. Так он проявляет уважение к тому, кто берет на себя роль главнокомандующего. Сам он еще не взял себя в руки.  
      Саске оправился быстро — ему хватило кувшина ледяной воды, опрокинутого над головой. После он еще и сам показал слугам Обито, где и что находится в главном доме, те приготовили запоздалый обед.  
Чувство возвращения не появилось.  
      — Двух самураев и одного пехотинца достаточно, чтобы охранять группу из шести человек.  
      Саске резок; как каменный, он сидит и дышит ровно, почти не шевелясь. Он настоящий, Итачи достаточно провести ладонью по твердым плечам — и ниже, по предплечьям к косточкам на запястьях, — поймать момент, когда чужое тело отзовется колким подрагиванием, когда  _он_  обернется медленно, и на его лице растает хмурость, уголки губ несмело поднимутся… Итачи не делает этого лишь потому, что они не одни.  
      Братья Изуми — Таро и Коичи — сидят по бокам печальной служанки в синем кимоно, обнимают ее, силясь не плакать хотя знают — Итачи не рассердится, если они они дадут волю слезам.  
      Пар из позолоченного носика причудливо вьется в воздухе. Слуга осторожно берет пузатый чайник, разливает чай по пиалам.  
      Самообладание на порядок выше, чем у остальных, у Какаши. Уже в хозяйском доме ему обновили повязку. Левый глаз он потерял, уродливой бороздой рана рассекла от брови до подбородка — останется шрам. Хотя Какаши тоже лет шесть, как и Коичи, он гораздо спокойнее и серьезнее.  
      Тяжелое ему выпало бремя.  
      Итачи взял слово:  
      — Быстрее помощь мы получим от Конохи, город в трех часах езды. Думаю, Хагане уже там. Ближе к полуночи он вернется. Нужно будет похоронить всех. Ни ценных бумаг, ни денег нападавшие не взяли, нам хватит оплатить услуги подчиненных Цунаде-сама. Ты, — указывает он на самурая Обито, — сидишь с детьми.  
      Вольное поведение если и удивило присутствующих, то возражать никто не стал. Ситуация на грани: есть живые среди сотен мертвых. Есть ребенок, что поседел за ночь. Есть слуга, чье лицо слишком призрачно, чтобы принадлежать ей. Есть сын главы клана, потерявший все и его брат, ничего не имеющий изначально. Есть трое мальчишек, за которыми некому присматривать.  
      Есть ценности клана Учиха, что безвозвратно утеряны.  
      — Мы с Саске подготовим списки и поищем ценные бумаги, которые стоит сохранить.  
      — Списки? — Саске склоняет голову. Длинные пряди челки опускаются на полуобнаженную ключицу. Под распахнутым кимоно лишь косодэ. Итачи думает, что было бы неплохо, если бы они на день поменялись ролями и он сам мог испытать то, что чувствовал Саске, когда переодевал его. Правда, есть дела важнее:  
      — Да. Глава клана следит за всеми людьми. У господина Фугаку имеется книга, куда записаны имена Учиха, самураи и слуги, принадлежащие их семьям, а также у Мадары должны быть списки обучающихся военному ремеслу самураев, ронинов, нанятых в последние несколько лет и ниндзя.  
      — Учитель Мадара… Его нигде нет, — понимает Саске то, что ему не давало покоя. — Он должен был защищать господина Фугаку.

***

      — Господин.  
      Они проснулись почти одновременно. Саске — чуть раньше, от болезненных стонов, Итачи — чуть позже, когда, дотянувшись до зовущего его голоса, вырвался из кокона кошмаров.  
      В расширенных зрачках грохочет шторм. Длинные пряди прилипли ко лбу, сквозь них Итачи угадывает силуэт брата. Он тянет руку и ему кажется, что она дрожит. Или дрожит он, лихорадочно, всем телом и даже разумом. Он стал тоньше — больше некому учить его искусству стрельбы из лука, а большинство трапез он пропускал сознательно — еда, как не вырвавшийся в ту ночь крик, застревала комом в горле.  
      Они с Саске теперь спят в одной комнате. Огромной комнате — и почему раньше Итачи не замечал, насколько она пуста? Пока Саске обходил поместье, проверяя, все ли присланные союзом благородных кланов люди устроились с комфортом, Итачи перетащил его футон из маленькой комнатушки, которую едва нашел. Она, на три татами, с одним книжным шкафом и почти пустыми полками — у Саске мало одежды, — низким столиком, на котором куча исписанных рукой Саске свитков. Все это Итачи за два раза на пару с Нозоми унес в свои покои через неделю после  _того дня_.  
      Почему-то, если никого не было рядом, Итачи думалось, что он тоже умер. Ночные звуки спокойствия он слышал как скрежет металла о камень, утренняя предрассветная суета печалила его, поскольку не сочеталась с его тревожными думами. Он учился делать все сам. Хотя с необычным для себя задором Итачи представлял, как снова просит Саске помочь.  
      Императорская охрана — несколько лучших воинов — перешла во владение клана Учиха, и словами не передать, какая это честь для Итачи и всех Учих.  
      Хьюга отослали помощь в виде десяти ниндзя. Не лучших, но Саске справедливо отметил, что со стороны Хьюга это лучший знак благосклонности, который только можно ожидать.  
      И Абурамэ не остались в стороне: пять совсем молодых служанок теперь в распоряжении Итачи. Нозоми с Карин стало гораздо легче справляться с большим поместьем — они сейчас все жили в нем, вместе, как большая семья. Итачи узнал о том, что Карин из страны Водоворотов, и ее жители прислали письмо с соболезнованиями и предложениями прислать для юных господ учителей.  
      Саске поначалу всегда был настороже. Вполне возможно, что нападение повторится вновь. И уже не изнутри, а снаружи. Но удивительно, насколько миролюбива страна Огня и населяющие ее люди. Ни намека на интригу он не обнаружил за три месяца, что минули с того разбушевавшегося апреля. Им теперь главное — дождаться, когда мальчишки подрастут.  
      Иногда он, сидя на террасе и играя на комабуэ для своего господина, научившегося преодолевать то, что скрадывало его истинные желания, смотрел на маленькое деревце. Господин Итачи посадил еще одну вишню в своем саду из ветви недавно срубленного древа.  
      С грязью на обыкновенных хлопчатых одеждах, со странным изломом губ, Итачи босой стоял на рыхлой земле.  
      — Дерево умирало, но эта ветвь так желала тянуться к солнцу…  
      — Вы простудитесь, господин, — говорил тогда Саске и, под звук трещащего по швам сердца, подхватил Итачи на руки, чтобы в несколько шагов доставить его домой.  
      Итачи заливисто смеялся, обхватив шею Саске руками, небрежный хвост от всей этой возни растрепался еще больше.  
      Сейчас деревце уверенно себя чувствовало и погибать не собиралось.  
      — Ваши кошмары тревожат меня, господин, — Саске подал стакан с прохладной водой Итачи.  
      — Ты видишь сны, Саске?  
      Эта ветвь символизирует наш клан. Понимаешь ли ты это, Саске?

## 

## Глава 4

      Итачи не избежал уготованной роли, но раньше он считал, что она удавкой стянет шею и не позволит дышать. На деле препятствием был каркас из стальных ребер — не вздохнуть больше, чем хочется, — и стягивающие ладони бинты. Он медленно погружался в себя, никому не оставляя подсказок, почему утренним беседам с Саске он стал предпочитать вибрации отпущенной тетивы.  
      Лето смолкало, хотя его отголоски еще найдутся в грядущей осени, обещающей быть жарче, чем обычно. Именно в этот прохладный день, избавленный от духоты, Какаши, по просьбе господина, переносил из додзе соломенные мишени. Его светлая макушка мелькала среди чахнущих магнолий, Саске, расположившийся на низкой крыше чулана, без труда мысленно чертил траекторию мальчишки. Тот, не видя перед собой ничего из-за соломенного пучка, извилисто петлял по двору. В своеобразной игре Саске не проиграл ни разу, предугадав все, даже самые неожиданные, повороты Какаши.  
      Этот ребенок часто находится с Итачи с тех пор, как смело попросил главу клана тренировать его в кюдо*. Какаши спокоен и вежлив, никому не навязывается и не докучает, а значит, Саске не зря его уважает.  
      Все мишени закреплены на деревянных стойках и расставлены в ряд. Саске приподнялся, чтобы внимательнее разглядеть, что происходит во дворе. Итачи, наконец, покинул додзе, на ходу вынимая руку из содэ.  
      — Позиция, — Итачи встал в тени на крыльце, не собираясь спускаться к ученику.  
Его лук длинноват, Саске понимает: дети в таком возрасте не занимаются кюдо. Решив узнать, как хорошо подготовлен мальчишка, нарочито шумно Саске спрыгивает на землю рядом с ним. Итачи неодобрительно посмотрел на брата, но ничего не высказал по этому поводу, ведь Какаши не дрогнул ни рукой, ни корпусом, приятно этим поразив.  
      — Отыщи в себе ключ. Он — то, что заставляет тебя двигаться вперед. Твоя жизнь и твой дух, — продолжил Итачи.  
      Саске шепчет «вдохни» вместе с ним. Раньше и он пытался научиться стрельбе — учитель Мадара считал, что Саске подойдет искусство ябусамэ* — но ничего не вышло. Импульсивный и нетерпеливый, Саске не сумел постичь и шестой позиции кюдо. А, если ты не постиг кюдо, луку в руках не место, пока ты верхом.  
      — Твои глаза — твой разум, он должен быть остр и всеобъемлющ.  
      Они прицеливаются.  
      — Твои пальцы — продолжение стрелы. Расслабь плечи, пусть твое тело сольется с разумом и духом. Тебе кажется, что сильнее тетиву не натянуть, но помни о том, что пространства вокруг не существует. Внимательно. Не торопись. Ты поймешь, когда момент настигнет тебя сам.  
      Внезапный порыв ветра ударил Итачи по лицу, но ни он, ни его маленький ученик не шелохнулись.  
      Губы Итачи беззвучно двигались, пальцы напряженно дрожали.  
      — Стань цельным.  
      Пусть стрелы выпущены почти одновременно, господин поймал момент раньше. Какаши пытался высмотреть свою стрелу, но, тяжело выдохнув, завершил последнюю ступень кюдо, опуская лук и сводя стопы.  
      — Вы превосходны, господин Итачи, — не слукавил Какаши и, поклонившись учителю, направился к мишеням.  
      — Что-нибудь прикажете, господин? — Саске опускается на колено, не потому, что пытается оказаться учтивым, а потому что тело его подвело и еще мгновение — он рухнул бы, сотрясаясь.  
      — Не дави на него, он ребенок. Хотя… ты тоже, — вымученно улыбнувшись, Итачи завел прядь за ухо.  
      Как часто теперь Саске наблюдал за несобранным, очаровательно-небрежным господином? Ему шло быть обыкновенным, и все же Саске никогда не пожелал бы ему таким стать на самом деле. Тогда ничто не держало бы Саске рядом с ним, у обыкновенных не бывает слуг и воинов, редких цветов в садах и  
      Господин Итачи достоин всего самого лучшего, ведь он — замечательный.  
      Саске размотает эти бинты, заменяющие кожаную перчатку, затерявшуюся в окрестностях додзе, проводит господина к ваннам с благовониями, будет сидеть под дверью, ожидая приказов, поговорит с мечом о печалях.  
      Господину Итачи больше не требуется прислуга, чтобы одеться или омыть тело, он никого не подпускает к себе, кроме Саске, но и того больше не просит ни о чем. Это расстраивает молодого воина, и он оборачивается, прося помощи у поэзии.  
      Саске старательно один за другим выводит иероглифы на желтоватой бумаге свитка, облекая в стихотворную форму переживания и мрачные думы, тревожащие его все больше. Не каллиграфия — стон беспокойной души, — и потому портить пергамент Саске не желает.  
      Боится ли он, что господин разузнает о его постыдной тайне? Но как может он скрывать хоть что-либо? Саске рожден для Итачи.

***

      Отсутствие тренировок плохо сказывается на Саске; тяжело дыша, он оценивает свой удар — кривой, не пронзивший бы противника насквозь. Неприятно, что подле господина сейчас кто-то другой, но если он продолжит так же, то когда-нибудь подведет Итачи.  
      Боккэн* Саске отшвыривает и тот глухо катится по полу.  
      Его бдительность перешла все границы — не покидая господина ни на минуту, Саске напряжен и в постоянно ожидает нападения. Он устает как гончая псина во время охоты, при этом, не достигая результата. Когда в последний раз он сжимал рукоять, ясно выражая свое искреннее намерение защитить?  
      Саске выругался, в гневе пнув по манекену так, что тот с характерным хрустом переломленного дерева завалился на бок.  
      — Тебе тоже не помешает расслабиться, — слышит он и резко поворачивается, на ходу вытаскивая сюрикэны.  
      Итачи поражен: раньше Саске за десять метров узнавал его приближение. Сейчас воин выглядел готовым испустить дух.  
      Пальцы слабеют, сюрикэны звенят, сталкиваясь друг с другом, а Саске озлобленно рычит, вцепившись в волосы:  
      — Я ни на что не годен!  
      — Ты слишком небрежно относишься к своему оружию.  
      Итачи переступает порог додзе. Он в простой серо-голубой юкате, привычно без обуви. Распущенные и слегка влажные волосы он перекинул через плечо.  
      Сгорбленный, сложивший руки на груди Саске становится еще меньше. Итачи в этом возрасте был нескладным и невысоким, потому ему нравится то, что он видит: взращенная мощь, мышцами оплетающая узкую спину, крепко сбитые бедра, прекрасно угадывающиеся под тренировочными штанами, по-детски очаровательные впадинки на пояснице.  
      — И когда ты только успел перегнать меня в росте? — подойдя ближе, Итачи позволил себе немного поддразнить младшего брата, коснувшись пальцами его горячего лба.  
      Саске едва удерживает себя, чтобы не отпрыгнуть, его словно обожгло — кровь погнало быстрее, оплавляя его изнутри. Ему безумно захотелось послать все в бездну и смахнуть одинокую ресницу с щеки господина, и обжечь его так же. Саске не уверен, что у него получилось, — господин не изменился в лице, лишь приподнял бровь и пресным тоном оповестил:  
      — И ты стал много себе позволять, — едва ли он корит Саске, но что можно понять по лишенному эмоций голосу?  
      Саске с сожалением отстраняется и принимается подбирать с пола все, чем он выплескивал свой гнев. Ведь только все наладилось. Они спали в одной комнате на соседних футонах, не разделенных ширмой, ели за одним столом и говорили обо всем, что взбредет в голову. Саске как никогда чувствовал себя нужным; он позволял, что особенный для господина и ему разрешается касаться его так, как запрещено другим. Ему радостно быть верным слугой и воином для господина, но то, что испытывал Саске, было огромным, необъятным и жарким. Есть ли у этого обозначение?  
      Почему господин раз за разом отталкивает его, когда Саске пытается объясниться? Саске точно знает, что ему не нужно слов, чтобы показать, что Итачи значит для него.  
      Как господин покинул додзе, он тоже не заметил.  


  
***

      Саске доставили два письма. Первое он сразу отложил в сторону — дела совета благородных семей его не волнуют. Второе, без опознавательных знаков, вызвало интерес. Кто же станет рисковать и отправлять в клан Учиха подозрительные письма? Прежде чем вскрыть конверт острием канцелярского ножа, Саске на всякий случай надел перчатки и укрыл лицо платком. Обыкновенная бумага способна убить, если ее как следует пропитать ядовитыми парами.  
      После первых же строк письмо хотелось отбросить подальше.  
 _«Если ты еще жив, значит, ты хорошо усвоил мой урок»_  
      Учитель Мадара обожал всяческие проверки даже после того, как признал Саске равным себе, и господин Фугаку поддерживал своего воина в этом: он тоже считал, что только самый лучший должен оберегать его наследника, если Саске не выживет — значит, его умений недостаточно.  
      Но сам Саске не был в курсе того, что отец никогда не сомневался в нем, и после очередной извращенной «проверки» одаривал его лестными словами, пусть и за закрытыми дверями. Фугаку любил младшего сына не меньше и никогда не сомневался в том, что сделал неверный выбор.  
 _«Отвратителен ли я тебе?»_  
      Он по обыкновению хмурит брови. Нужно скорее проветрить помещение. Встав из-за стола, Саске начал поочередно распахивать окна, не отрываясь от письма.  
 _«Я люблю твоего отца так же, как и ты любишь Итачи. Между нами никогда не было секретов; но доверие может принести больше страданий, чем облегчений»_  
      — О чем ты говоришь? Тебе нет места в моем настоящем, после того, как ты уничтожил всех, кто был дорог нашим любимым, учитель!  
      Словно издеваясь, детский смех достиг его ушей, Саске мотнул головой, приходя в себя. Своими криками он всех лишь только озаботит. Непременно Таро, Коичи и тот, кто их сопровождает — может, слуга или кто-то из воинов, — заглянут поинтересоваться, чего это Саске так взволнован. Если же его услышит господин… Нет, Саске ни за что не расскажет ему о послании Мадары, произошедшее до сих пор не отпускает господина, более того… Это письмо адресовано именно ему.  
 _«Господин Фугаку совершил большую ошибку, но я рад, что он не втянул в это своих детей. Иначе мне пришлось убить вас, а я, видят Боги, не желал этого»  
      «Почти все в клане знали, что Учиха собираются вернуть себе законный престол, а Итачи уготована была роль следующего императора, открывающего новую веху в истории страны Огня. К счастью или сожалению, подобным делам не суждено долго оставаться тайными, и со мной связался совет благородных. Уже от лица императора меня достиг приказ уничтожить угрозу, я не мог не подчиниться. Если бы я остался верен господину Фугаку, нас всех ждала бы смерть. Я вытребовал для вас помилование, и я знаю, что ты не рад этому, Саске. Ты — своевольный упрямец, и втяни мы тебя в это, то кто бы тогда озарял путь, обгоняя Итачи на шаг?  
      Я знаю, остальные кланы не останутся в стороне, они не дадут вам кануть в небыте, потому что знают — вы слишком милосердны, чтобы держать на них зла.  
      Клан Учиха вновь возродится, я уверен, у вас получится вернуть ему былую славу, но никак не уважение — уважать вас не перестали! Помните о том, что вы — потомки великого клана.  
      Я же прощаюсь с тобой в последний раз. Не знаю, какая мне уготована судьба, но едва ли императорская семья позволит где-то жить памяти о произошедшем.  
      Береги его»_  
      Саске смял послание, скомкал его и швырнул в стену.  
      — Как вы смели решать за нас? Думаешь, я поверю тебе? Ты, учитель, ты морочишь мне голову попросту! Я…  
      Все оказалось так просто. Нашлись логичные объяснения тому, почему все вокруг так благосклонны к ним. Почему никто не нападет, пытаясь устранить остатки бывшего некогда великим клана. И почему его никогда не звали на собрание военнокомандующих. Почему господину Итачи так долго позволялось оставаться неженатым. Почему…  
      Если бы Саске мог, он стер бы с лица земли всех, кто не был с ними честен.  
      Конверт, запечатанный гербом совета благородных семей, хочется испепелить.

***

      Итачи ужасно спит.  
      Ночь сменяется ночью, такой же беспокойной и полной тревог. Итачи лихорадочно вертится и судорожно дышит. Еще не пора задвигать седзи на ночь и мягкий, рассеивающийся свет луны ложится на блестящую от пота кожу.  
      Саске ненавидит луну, делающую его господина столь уязвимым. Более бледным, тонким и беззащитным.  
      Ему хочется забрать господина из кошмара, но вряд ли ему дозволено прерывать чужие сновидения теперь. Неосторожными словами Итачи высек в нем незаживающую рану. Которую Саске теребит ногтями, вгрызается в нее зубами, потому что боится снова забыться и перейти черту между ними. Их мирам не предназначалось столкновение, Саске не понимает, почему же он так стремится прорваться к господину туда, где ему не место?  
      Никогда до сего момента Итачи не звал на помощь. Самому страшному кошмару не удавалось разомкнуть его губы и выдавить малейший жалобный стон.

 _Его уносило прочь с небесных равнин, темные глаза Аматэрасу с усмешкой взирали на него. Его выталкивало чудовищной силой, неподвластной даже божеству. Аматэрасу гонит брата прочь, обвиняя в отвращении к тому, что естественно, а потому прекрасно.  
— Тебе не дозволено оскорблять чужие чувства! — Цукиеми как сквозь толщу воды разбирает последние слова Аматэрасу, обращенные к нему, и падает вниз, как тогда, когда он падал с омытого лица Идзанаги.  
Вода чернеет из-за его порочного тела, — ему, прекрасной Луне, положено быть девственнее снега, — и чернильной, вязкой жижей, стекает вниз, складываясь в символы.  
Цукиеми еще помнит, что значит быть богом, он складывает символы в иероглифы — он точно знает, что любит их и считает прекрасным момент, когда кончик кисти сгибается, являя на свет новый смысл, — но почему-то имя Солнца складывается совсем по-другому.  
«Аматэрасу!» — зовет Цукиеми, но получается только «Саске».  
Он не хочет захлебнуться, но непроглядная тьма, сгущающаяся над ним, желает поглотить нерадивого брата; ему нужен свет солнца, свет Аматэрасу.*_

      — Саске… — слезы спускаются по вискам и растворяются в угольных волосах.  
      Саске держит в ладонях ладонь Итачи и большим пальцем нежно оглаживает его запястье. Именно в этот момент Саске жалеет, что близок Итачи настолько, что тот зовет его во снах, но не настолько, чтобы ему было дозволено трогать его согласно своим желаниям. Они подобны солнцу и луне, им не оказаться над одной землей вместе.  
      — Прости, — вырывается из охрипшего горла, — Саске!  
      Итачи дергается и переворачивается на бок, вытягивая руку вперед, он пытается что-то — или кого-то — схватить, вернуть себе или вернуться самому, но дурной сон не позволяет, Саске вновь злится — господин должен властвовать над сном, а не наоборот. Если бы не полное боли «Саске», то он бы и думать не смел, чтобы разбудить драгоценного господина, но ежели он виноват в том, что Итачи снятся кошмары…  
      Плечо Итачи покрыто испариной, теплое — в иной раз Саске бы блаженно улыбнулся, — он сжимает его и чуть-чуть трясет, надеясь, что этого достаточно для спасения.  
      — Господин Итачи, проснитесь, — молит он, и не подозревая, каким жалким выглядит. — Итачи, — все громче зовет Саске, — Итачи!  
      И оказывается погребен под грузно дышащим, влажным телом.  
      Итачи наплевать на все — он нашел своего Саске, он держит его, он не отпустит.  
      — Что вы делаете? — Саске сдавленно шепчет, он предчувствовал внезапное пробуждение господина и уловил его голодное движение, которым он смог повалить воина на лопатки, но не сопротивлялся.  
      — Ты совсем рядом, — говорит Итачи и припадает губами к голой шее, слишком быстро! — слишком звонко стучит под ними сердцебиение, — я рад… — выдыхая.  
      — Я всегда рядом, господин, — Саске шире раздвигает ноги, чтобы Итачи было удобнее лежать на нем, — всегда буду…  
      — Имя. Зови меня по имени, — запах Саске совсем не противен тонкому обонянию, он спелый и солоноватый, Итачи все еще не в себе, раз пробует на вкус, но он раздражается, когда не дожидается ответа и впивается в ключицу зубами, добывая долгожданное:  
      — Ита-ачи…  
      В голове скрежещет рваный пульс, путается в плотном тумане спонтанных, неоконченных мыслей, но для Итачи сейчас главное только то, что «он рядом», и что «он живой».  
      Итачи вновь бросает в сон, теперь размеренный и полный надежд.  
      — Для меня ты подобен богу, Итачи, — уже не слышит он.

  


  


* * *

##   


*кюдо — искусство стрельбы из лука.  
*ябусамэ — искусство конной стрельбы из лука.  
*Боккэн — деревянный меч для тренировок.  
*Идзанаги — в синтоизме бог творения, супруг богини Идзанами. Идзанаги побывал в Ёми, после чего решил совершить обряд очищения. Он начал раздеваться и снимать с тела украшения, и каждая драгоценность, упавшая на землю, рождала божество. Ещё большее их количество было создано во время омовения тела и лица.   
*Аматэрасу — (олицетворение солнца) появляется от левого глаза Идзанаги, Цукиёми — (олицетворение луны) от правого глаза.   
Согласно легендам, Цукиёми обитал в небесном дворце вместе со своей сестрой, солнечной богиней Аматэрасу. В отличие от Сусаноо он никогда не оспаривал права сестры на правление на равнине Высокого Неба. Однажды она послала его на землю к богине Укэмоти. Та угостила его едой, которую извергла изо рта. Это показалось Цукиёми отвратительным, и он убил Укэмоти. Аматэрасу, узнав об этом, разгневалась и прогнала Цукиёми подальше от себя, в другой дворец. С тех пор солнце и луна оказались разделены: солнце светит днём, луна — ночью.   
Думаю, разъяснять подробнее этот момент, переложенный в контексте фанфика, не стоит.

## Глава 5

      Разорванное предрассветными лоскутами небо очень близко. Саске, прикрыв глаза предплечьем, тянется к ним и пытается схватить пестрое полотно, но оно только притворяется досягаемым. Он сходит с ума, когда от проявляющегося солнца рыжеет листва, едва различимая за голыми ветвями опавших давно вишен.  
      Минуло пару часов с тех пор, как Итачи снова заснул, и Саске не находит себе места. Размеренное дыхание скребет по плечу, тонкая рука лежит на его животе. Саске боится потревожить покой господина, хотя от напряжения его плечи окаменели, а ногу, обхваченную чужой, свело судорогой.  
      Если потребуется, он будет терпеть вечность. Господину удобно, его лицо озаряет расслабленная улыбка, даже морщинки в уголках глаз стали будто незаметнее.  
      Запоздалая угуису* затянула свой плач по уходящему лету где-то над головой, Саске встретил ее, как старую знакомую — по утрам она была не прочь спеть с ним дуэтом, но сегодня не дождалась, начиная соло. Опирающаяся на угол тумбы флейта, затянутая в холщовый мешок, от него в паре метров, но еще дальше, чем небо. Саске закатывает глаза к потолку.  
      Его окружает слишком многое, чему он хотел бы уделить больше времени. Он зависим, ограничен, но хочет ли он променять неудобные объятия на ключ от клетки, которая его окружает? Их души взаимно притянутся и в другое время, и в другом месте, и в другой реальности. Ни один из них — по крайней мере, Саске точно, — не сможет ненавидеть другого. Для иных Итачи ничего не значит, но для Саске он основа, кислород, свет, звук. Неопределенность судьбы нравится Саске: расти они как браться, что встало бы между ними? Соперничество? Дружба? Зависть? Лю…  
      Щеки Саске всполыхнули и он прикрылся ладонью. Перед глазами воспоминания вчерашнего вечера, тогда, когда Итачи своими…  
      Дыхание Итачи участилось, после пришли в движения пальцы, исследуя поверхность под собой.  
      — М-м-м? Саске?.. — голос резали хриплые нотки, слипшиеся ото сна ресницы разомкнулись.  
      Саске тут же попытался отстраниться, но хватка Итачи оказалось внезапно крепкой:  
      — Подожди… могу я?.. — господин лишь поудобнее устроился на своем верном воине. — Ты теплый. Даже… горячий… — все еще сонно отозвался он, заставляя Саске зардеться еще больше, — как солнце.  
      — П-простите, господин, отпустите меня?.. — вопреки сбывшимся желаниями, еще вчера казавшимся нереальными,       Саске хочется оказаться подальше отсюда, чтобы накрыться чем-нибудь с головой. Стыдливость пожирала его; Итачи тем временем добрался до его шеи и выдохнул прямо куда-то за ухо:  
      — Я помню, что просил тебя звать меня по имени.  
      Тело Итачи вплотную вжалось в него, и бедром Саске ощутил достоинство господина, которым тот без зазрения совести сейчас еще больше смущал — нарочно, — и, привстав на локте, Итачи, поймал взгляд и зафиксировал внимание на себе окончательно.  
      — Ты защищал меня даже во сне. Спасибо, Саске.  
      Он готов был провалиться: то ли господин намекал то, что его состояние напрямую связано с появлением Саске в его видении, то ли в открытую благодарил за эти ночные объятия; Саске не уверен, но ему… нравятся оба варианта.  
      — Мне необходимо привести себя в порядок, — подымаясь, Итачи оправил запах юката, Саске старался не смотреть туда, куда не следовало бы. Получалось не особенно хорошо. Он молчал, ожидая указаний. — И тебе тоже, — немного погодя, добавил Итачи, — ты пропах мной.  
      Непривычный, прямолинейный господин — он ли это, или воображение играет с ним злую шутку? — разминается, вытягиваясь вверх, а после уходит. Уже из коридора Саске слышит, как он зовет Карин.

      Даже когда кошмары перестали преследовать Итачи, он отказался выпускать Саске из своих покоев.

***

      Осень многое привнесла, многое отобрала.  
      Клан Учиха возвращал влияние. Все чаще Саске сопровождал господина в столицу, все сильнее ненавидел высокопоставленных лиц, тешащих себялюбие всякий раз, когда Итачи предлагал свои идеи, зачастую расходящиеся с привычной политикой, закрепившейся за кланом Сенджу.  
      О письме Саске так и не рассказал, но был удивлен тому, что и без него Итачи навязывает свои правила, умело выискивая больные точки совета благородных семей. Да и преподносит все так, что не упрекнуть: он ходит по тонкому лезвию; Саске опасается, как бы ни передумал о решении помилования клана Учиха император, но обсуждения, направленные Итачи в нужное ему русло, всегда сопровождались лишь довольной усмешкой.  
      — Разве не прекрасно, что искусство танца станет доступно всем, кто лелеет мечту овладеть им? — Итачи, перед зеркалом во весь рост, одну за одной вынимал из волос шпильки с декоративными цветами. Их было множество, оно сопровождало высокую прическу, тугим жгутом скрученную в спираль, Нозоми укладывала ее почти два часа, пока Карин облачала господина в торжественное кимоно. — Я не ожидал, что император согласится открыть школу при дворце так быстро.  
      Итачи пришло приглашение лично от императора, этим вечером они посетили театральное представление приезжих из страны волн актеров. Их синхронные, до совершенства отточенные движения передавали больше эмоций, чем голоса — стройные, неспокойные, ведающую печальную историю о рыбаке, заплутавшем в бескрайнем подводном царстве. Саске понравились и декорации, приходящие в движения на сложных механических конструкциях, и логичные действия героев, ищущих ответы для сердца, и финал, окончившийся смертью. В конце деревянная маска спала с лица рыбака, единственное, что в тот момент услышал затаившийся зал — глухой стук и дребезжание. До сих пор восхищение и тоска наполняли Саске.  
      Он отстегивал доспехи не спеша, больше украдкой поглядывая, как господин освобождает волосы от заколок, прикусив губу и чуть-чуть нахмурившись.  
      — Меня пугает то, как близко подпускает меня к себе император.  
      Пугает это и Саске, который начал разделять «достоин императора» и «для императора» четче, и острее реагировать, когда одно из понятий так и норовило перетечь в другое.  
      — Ты не отвечаешь мне, — словно вскользь отметил Итачи, Саске, знающий господина, как никто другой, распознал глухое раздражение.  
      — Примите мои извинения.  
      Итачи дивился упрямству, с которым Саске придерживается установленных собственноручно границ, и с какой непосредственностью не понимает, чего от него хотят.  
      — Раньше ты был более чутким, — оголенная злость скрывается за шумно захлопнувшимися фусума.  
      Саске с сожалением смотрит туда, где минутой ранее стоял господин.

***

      Итачи в традиционном хаори, с собранными в низкий хвост волосами, корпит над документами. Дело продвигается неспоро, пока лишь две бумаги отложены в сторону за прошедший час.  
      Саске за соседним столом подбирает учебные пособия для Таро, Коичи и Какаши. Свитки, найденные Нозоми в библиотеке, никак не сравнятся с теми, по которым занимался Саске в детстве. В более современных, переписанных предшественниками господина Фугаку, переиначили большинство важных событий, произошедших в клане Учиха, а о некоторых и вовсе умолчали. Теперь у него есть задача не из легких. Похоже, ему придется идти в библиотеку самому, а также — взяв себя в руки — наведаться в комнаты учителя Мадары, наверняка у него найдется что-то достойное. Покидать господина не хочется, и тот вдруг как раз предлагает прогуляться:  
      — Хочу освежиться, — говорит он, раздвигая седзи, и ступает на веранду. Одна из досок прогибается и натужно скрипит. — У меня все чаще появляется идея расписать стены, — делится Итачи соображениями, кивая на угрюмо-белую стену поместья.  
      — Я знаю художника, — припоминает Саске, — он расписывал ширмы в покои госпожи Микото.  
      — Те, со снегирями на заснеженных ветвях?  
      Итачи спускается в сад, предполагая, какой стиль лучше отобразит эстетику Учиха. Гордость, несгибаемая воля, милосердие. Так когда-то господин Фугаку характеризовал клан, но Итачи собирается многое изменить. Перемены не сделают хуже, — но направят в верное русло. Иногда стоит решиться перевернуть обыденный порядок вещей, думает Итачи. Он не оглядывается. Его маленький, такой глупый младший брат позади, наверняка, по обыкновению, хмурится, о чем-то напряженно рассуждая — по редким, недовольным «хн» Итачи узнает, что к удовлетворяющим выводам Саске не приходит.  
      Итачи терзается множеством вопросов, и все они, так или иначе, касаются Саске. И все же, — Итачи останавливается перед качелями на старой сакуре, — ему нужно определиться, четко сформулировать то, что беснуется в его груди уже очень давно. Его чувства к Саске. Они претерпели множество изменений, и с новым днем Итачи узнавал о Саске что-то, что собирало его младшего брата воедино. Не просто самурай, не просто слуга.  
      Саске на самом деле совсем не глупый, он быстро соображает в критических ситуациях, его рациональный взгляд со стороны помогает принимать порою совсем не легкие решения. Умелый воин, храбрость и честь которого послужит примером многим, его преданность неоспорима. Помимо всей этой ненужной — Итачи отмахивается, кривя губы в усмешке, — шелухи, Саске открытый. Умеет улыбаться и радоваться. Его ограничивает кодекс, воспитание, и он постоянно ведет внутреннюю борьбу, при этом оставаясь самим собой. Неподдельно искренним мальчишкой, с восторгом наблюдающим за старшим братом.  
      Итачи нужен ответ. Сегодня он потребует его. От Саске будет зависеть то, какое слово объединит их дальше.  
      Итачи умрет, если тот скажет «брат».  
      Саске не знает, стоит ли ему занять уже привычную позицию на крепкой, толстой ветви по ту сторону, или же сесть в корнях, чтобы видеть господина. Итачи решает за него, пальцем подзывая встать рядом.  
      Неловко смотреть на господина свысока, Саске мнется, но не позволяет себе отойти.  
      Итачи решает, как начать, он смотрит на примятую, пожухлую траву под ногами, сбрасывает с босых ног гэта — они слишком нелепо смотрятся без таби — и тянется ступней к голени Саске.  
      — Когда я не позволял тебе делать все, что вздумается, ты печалился. Выглядел, как ребенок, у которого отобрали любые данго. Иногда злился, а иногда, казалось, что вот-вот расплачешься. Я не подпускал тебя. Думал, это обременит меня, как обременяло всегда до этого. Но когда я перестал нуждаться в одиночестве и больше всего на свете желал, чтобы ты был со мной наравне, ты стал избегать меня. По-прежнему ты верен мне и в твоих глазах я не просто господин. Но ты избегаешь отвечать мне, почему? Все еще не верится, что ты можешь звать меня по имени? Ты смотришь на меня только тогда, когда думаешь, что я не замечаю. Что творится в твоей душе, Саске? Я уже не нужен тебе, хотя бы как тот, кем ты восхищался? Я стал слабым? Моя внешность… Я больше не привлекаю тебя? Ты…  
      — Замолчите.  
      Их поглотила тень, но никто не взглянул наверх. Черные тучи быстрее обычного поглощали бледно-голубую гладь небес, предвещая бурю. Вряд ли, — с горечью сглатывает Саске, — она сравнится с той, что сейчас разрастается между ними.  
Саске встает на колени, оказываясь ниже господина на полголовы, неловко обхватывает его тело и, смело приподнимая голову, смотрит в пытливые глаза Итачи. Не разрывая контакта, он отвечает, не тая:  
      — Вы — весь мой мир. Я принадлежал вам с рождения, и сейчас ничего не изменилось, — Саске хотел было взять паузу, но, видя, как губы Итачи распахиваются, чтобы что-то ответить, Саске торопливо продолжает, — но оглянитесь вокруг. Посмотрите на любого самурая, который отдаст жизнь за хозяина. Разве он дышит им, как воздухом? Разве он мечтает владеть им… Хочет ли он дарить ему только свет, стать его путеводной звездой?..  
      Вода, льющаяся с небес, смывает с них все их страхи. Она оберегает их от всего прочего мира, глушит все звуки вокруг, позволяя им разделить под своей завесо тайну.  
      Губы господина теплые. Несколько прядей, не собранных в хвост, падают на лицо Саске и щекочут его — он не замечает их и тогда, когда Итачи остервенело сжимает его волосы и словно набрасывается на него, сваливаясь с качелей. В колени Саске впиваются несколько мелких камушков, а господин тяжело опускается на его бедра.  
      Со сдавленным стоном Саске опускается на спину, Итачи не мешкает и секунды, нависает сверху. «Это не блажь», — читает в глазах господина Саске, валяясь в сырой грязи. На светлой одежде Итачи остаются землянисто-зеленые следы, в волосах Саске запутались серые комья вперемешку с сухими листьями.  
      Сплетая их пальцы, Итачи поднимается и тянет Саске за собой.  
      Следы от босых ног ведут в комнаты Итачи, но перед тем, как зайти, он поворачивается.  
      — Приходи, когда сядет солнце.

***

      Итачи не переставал улыбаться. Он улыбался, втирая в тело ароматные масла после горячих купален, улыбался, расчесывая волосы, чтобы они не спутались, когда высохнут. Даже разглядывая кимоно, ожидающее особого случая с прошлого лета, подаренное матерью…  
      Расписанное серебряной нитью, оно сливалось с ним — угольно-черное и лоснящееся. Его никто еще не видел, кроме слуги, ухаживающей за одеждой. Итачи в предвкушении — солнце почти скрылось из виду.  
      Чаинки предвещают ему благо.  
      «Что так развеселило вас, господин, в такой-то грустный вечер?» — поинтересовалась принесшая чай Карин.  
      «Вечер отнюдь не грустный. Он прекрасен по-своему», — снисходительная улыбка тронула его лицо.

      Итачи не думал, что Саске, прежде чем зайти, постучит, а после приглашения переступит порог в сэйдза. Он вновь очаровательно, по-юношески смущен, Итачи прощает ему это. Потому что смущен не меньше…  
      — Чаю? — Итачи полон учтивости и строгости.  
      Саске кивает и присаживается рядом.  
      Итачи на самом деле нужно было закончить несколько документов, прежде, чем перейти к еще одному разговору. Тем самым он дает обоим еще чуть-чуть времени все обдумать. Третий слог собственного имени получился смазанным, — Итачи отвлекся на стук фарфоровой чаши, грубо поставленной на стол.  
      Все не так. Саске сжимает кулаки и, дождавшись, когда на него обратят внимание, одним скачком преодолевает препятствие, отделяющее его от господина.  
      Кисть выпала, оставив черную неаккуратную точку на светлом полу.  
      — Не играй со мной, — прижимая господина к груди, говорит Саске. — Ты ведь ждал меня?.. Я не мог усидеть на месте. Кимоно… тебе идет, выглядишь в нем, как луна, окутанная ночным небом… И все же, позволь мне…  
      Итачи сглатывает накопившуюся слюну, в его рту вкус крепкого чая, — на этот раз Саске настойчиво раскрывает чужие губы, проскальзывая внутрь. От жажды, что сушит его горло, он стремится выпить господина сполна, их зубы сталкиваются, но напор Саске не спадает. Итачи разрешает, сам не знает, как — но Саске подцепляет узел оби аккуратно, словно страсть не туманит его разум, и так же аккуратно, без единой зацепки, вызволяет господина из ночного плена.  
      Под кимоно у Итачи лишь нагадзюбан, и Итачи не успевает опомниться, как Саске переворачивает его в своих объятиях и толкает на стол.  
      Грудная клетка вздымается высоко, где-то в ней бешено стучит сердце, подгоняя кровь.  
      Саске распахивает отворот юкаты — светлой, без узоров и гербов, — ему душно, и смотрит на то, как господин чуть приподнимает округлую коленку вверх.  
      — Крепкий, — Саске подхватывает ногу Итачи под бедро, после — ведет ногтями вниз, царапает нежную кожу и вырывает слишком громкий вздох, заострив на нем внимание. — Тебе нравится?  
      Итачи приподнимает вторую ногу, и Саске берет его узкие ступни в ладони. Он доподлинно теперь знает, насколько они мягкие. Саске лишь касается его, а Итачи уже закусывает побелевшую губу. И отпускает — Саске глядит, как она наливается малиновым цветом, разводит ступни в стороны, чтобы толкнуться вперед и, выгнув спину, вкусить господина вновь.  
      В одном лишь поцелуе есть все, чего они хотели друг от друга. Агрессивная, изначальная страсть перетекает в медленную прелюдию, что кончается краткими касаниями: Итачи закрывает глаза, даже не пытаясь угадать, до чего дотянется Саске, а тот покрывает собою все прекрасное лицо господина.  
      Итачи развязывает веревочки нагадзюбана, Саске нагибается ниже, чтобы господин позаботился и о его одежде. Едва он остается в фундоши, Итачи тихонько смеется:  
      — Я, кажется, замарал тебя, — и ищет рядом с собой расплывающееся чернильное пятно. Проводит по нему подушечками пальцев, чтобы показать Саске: — Поставлю на тебе печати…  
      — Даже без них я — твой.  
      Белое одеяние Итачи тоже запачкано, и потому решено снять его от греха подальше, хотя к греху они близки, как никогда.  
      — Вы будете жалеть, господин? — цветочный, совсем не осенний запах свербит в носу, Саске ластится щекой к груди. Под его ухом срывающийся бой, ритм — и только для Саске предназначена эта мелодия. Он гладит твердые бедра, давно покрывшиеся мелкими мурашками.  
      Голова закружилась — от аромата его повело, как от глотка крепкого алкоголя. После алкоголя принято класть на язык что-то соленое, и Саске прокладывает широкую дорожку вниз по застарелому шраму, плотному — надавливает сильнее, — и скрывающемуся в темных, кучерявых волосах. Уткнувшись в них, Саске теряет себя в пространстве.  
      Он действует больше интуитивно, ориентируясь по силе, с которой господин держит его за плечо, по приглушенным стонам — Итачи кусает себя за пальцы, — по почти осязаемым выдохам, словно господину не хватает воздуха.  
      Саске чувствует, как напряжены бедра Итачи, прижимающиеся к нему. Крупная дрожь пробирает тело Итачи, он выгибается в спине, привстает на носочки, чтобы ее резонанс не переломал все кости.  
      —…один. Господин? — присутствие Карин за тонкой бумажной стеной только распаляет Саске, жаждущего еще большей отдачи, — разрешите мне забрать…  
      — Нет! — Итачи дрожит даже голосом, привычная хладнокровная маска на этот раз не спасает. — Я позову тебя сам. Свободна.  
      — С вами все в порядке? Вы…  
      — Я сказал тебе — уходи!  
      Итачи едва успевает стиснуть зубы, стон затухает где-то в груди, но тут же рождается новый: Саске проникает в него, руками продолжая выискивать на теле господина уязвимые места. Помилуйте или покарайте, боги, но Итачи не знает, как ему превозмочь!.. Сознание уплывает от него, пока между ног так горячо и мокро, пока по телу блуждают пытливые ладони, умело отыскивающие новые грани чувственности Итачи.  
      — Идеальный, — Саске отстраняется и любуется полубессознательным господином, чья дернувшаяся рука опрокинула еще одну стопку с бумагами на пол. Под их шелест и шорох ткани фундоши, Саске срывает еще один поцелуй, Итачи млеет от собственного вкуса, слова бессвязно оседают на языке.  
      Черные округлые отпечатки пальцев, срывающиеся вниз кривыми полосами, украшают спину Саске наравне с вмятинами от остриженных ногтей. Под лопатками покалывало всякий раз, когда Итачи царапал его, внизу живота туго сворачивался жар только от полуоборванных стонов.  
      Некая трезвость еще сохранилась у Саске, когда он остановил себя, прежде чем совершить большую ошибку:  
      — Вам будет больно, если я продолжу так. Но вы ведь хотите, чтобы я продолжил?  
      Итачи замычал, все еще не способный вымолвить и слова.  
      — Не думаю, что вы храните в кабинете немного тороро-джиру* на всякий случай, господин.  
      Внезапно надоевшее обращение заиграло новыми красками, а мысль о том, что он — господин, и готов отдаться воину на рабочем столе, лежа на важных документах, большинство из которых не предполагало наличие копий… Да, эта мысль поглотила его целиком.  
      — Масло, — Итачи кивает на шкаф позади Саске. Ловит чуть приподнятый уголок губ и тоже улыбается.  
      Итачи переворачивается, опираясь на грудь и сложенные руки. Слишком низкий стол, слишком развратно выглядит он, слишком холодное масло — оно стекает по бедрам, по спине, но все затмевает касание пальцев.  
      Для Итачи это не просто акт любви, это акт доверия. Будучи нагим, он чувствует себя защищенным как никогда прежде. Он раскрыт полностью и осознает, что не дождется удара в спину. Он отдает себя по своей воле, осознанный выбор заводит еще сильнее, чем властная рука, зарывшаяся в волосы на затылке.  
      Ему больно, но эта боль совсем не похожа на ту, которая преследовала его падения и сомнения. Она приятная, тянущая, заполняющая собой все его естество. Утробный рык Саске оголяет его истинные желания; он не просто берет, он показывает свою скрытую сторону, которой боялся сам.  
      Гром заглушает последний вскрик Итачи: и в нем, и на нем — Саске, теплый. Даже горячий…

***

      — Саске? С господином все в порядке? — Карин обеспокоенно одернула самурая за содэ. — Весь день он трапезничает в своих покоях, хотя полюбил собираться со всеми. Ты носишь ему еду, знаешь, в чем причина?  
      — Господин приболел, — Саске попытался отстраниться, но хватка слуги была на удивление цепкой.  
      — Мне так и показалось, когда я приходила к нему вчера! Он меня не пустил, а надо было ослушаться и…  
      — Карин, — ей показалось, что Саске вот-вот рассвирепеет, даже послышалось, как скрипнули его зубы. Но в противовес он достаточно терпеливо высказался: — Твоя несдержанность только расстроит господина. Его приказы превыше обыкновенного любопытства.  
      Карин качнула головой, отпуская рукав, и пролепетала «извини». Сурово сведенные брови расслабились, Саске пожал плечами и скрылся за поворотом в полутемных лабиринтах поместья. К его досаде, он не успел различить заинтересованной ухмылки и беззвучно произнесенного: «а  _твоя_  несдержанность, значит, очень нравится господину».

  


  


* * *

##   


*угуису — японский соловей или настоящая короткокрылая камышовка.  
*В период Эдо в Японии (1603-1868) пары использовали вещество под названием Tororo-Jiru (скользкое масло сделанное из пюре ямса) для обеспечения смазки во время секса. Сегодня Tororo-Jiru лучше всего известен как популярный японский суп.


End file.
